Ivasão Natalina
by Melanie Stryders
Summary: Sem nenhum compromisso na noite de natal, Bella resolve invadir a casa do rico Edward Cullen. Ela descobre mais coisas do que esperava, nada como um primeiro presente de natal de verdade! Edward e Bella.


**Invasão natalina. **

- Me diz... – Alice disse enquanto olhava debaixo da cama. – Como é que você conseguiu me convencer a fazer isso?!

- Chantagem. – eu disse ainda meio abobalhada, eu sempre conseguia tudo que eu queria da Alice.

- Até ai eu entendo Bells, mas, na véspera de natal?! – ela fez uma careta, incrédula. – Você está enlouquecendo! Isso não é mais estar apaixonada, você está perseguindo ele! O próximo passo é seqüestrá-lo!

- Eu não estou cometendo um crime tão grave assim... – era grave sim, eu estava invadindo a casa do cara mais lindo de toda Forks, apenas por interesse próprio, não era como se eu quisesse roubá-lo. – Ah, pronto, achei o que precisava. – disse abrindo enfim os e-mails dele.

- Você está mexendo nos e-mails dele?! – ela disse me ameaçando com um dos travesseiros da cama imensa que tinha no quarto. – Bella, você está praticamente violando as privacidades dele!

- Não é como se eu estivesse lendo os e-mails dele Ali, só quero saber se eu tenho alguma chance.

- Como alguém chega a esse ponto? Não é mais fácil se declarar? Quer dizer, o pior que ele pode dizer é não, e esse com certeza não seria o seu primeiro.

- Wow, isso é que eu chamo de apoio moral. Mas você nunca pensaria como eu penso.

- Por quê?

- Você tem o seu Jazz! – disse imitando o tom que ela sempre usava quando pronunciava as coisas que os dois faziam: meloso, quase cantante.

- E sabe por que eu o tenho?

- Não estou a fim de saber, com certeza você o tem apenas para me dar uma lição de moral.

- Errado, eu o tenho porque eu me declarei ao invés de invadir a casa dele!

- Claro, porque você tinha certeza de que ele também era apaixonado por você! Mas o Eddie tem milhares de garotas aos seus pés!

- Está dizendo que o Jazz é feio?

- Claro que não, ele é o loirinho mais lindo que eu já vi, satisfeita?

- Apenas por que ele é meu loirinho!

- Oh! – eu quase pulei da cadeira, essa foi a sensação que tive, mas pela cara de Alice eu realmente _pulei_ da cadeira. Essa era sem duvidas a melhor noticia que eu já recebera de natal.

- O que foi? O que foi? O que você achou?! – ela disse tentando tirar minha cabeça da frente para poder ler o quer que houvesse no computador. – Tira o cabeção Bella!

- Do que você me chamou?! Ah, não interessa, o fato é que: o irmão do Eddie quer matá-lo!

- Ele transou com a namorada dele ou coisa assim?

- Até parece, meu Eddie nunca faria isso! – Alice percebera que eu estava enrolando ela, então num golpe rápido ela empurrou minha cabeça fazendo com que eu me inclinasse na cadeira, com apenas um braço ela segurou meu pescoço, impedindo-me de cair. – Ai! AI! AI! Alice, sua sacana! Isso dói!

Não era surpresa para mim que ela fosse capaz de fazer isso, ela era estupidamente forte, vencia todos os campeonatos de caratê que participava. Acho que a tendência dela a ser violenta vinha da convivência dos irmãos mais velhos que até hoje moravam com ela. Toda sexta-feira que ela aparecia em meu apartamento era para reclamar de como seus irmãos expulsaram Jasper dessa vez. Era sempre a mesma coisa: "Eu estou com ele há um ano e meio! Eles deviam crescer, eu nunca reclamo quando eles trazem duas ou três namoradas ao mesmo tempo para casa!". Graças a Deus Rénee e Charlie tinham consciência e só tiveram uma filha.

Claro que isso era totalmente minha culpa. Eu infernizei tanto a vida de meus pais quando tinha seis anos que eles nunca mais quiseram ter filhos, claro, fiz tudo consciente disso, quem disse que eu queria pequenos estorvos me seguindo pela casa? Já bastavam os vizinhos. Meu trabalho se tornou ainda mais fácil quando Rénee decidiu se divorciar de Charlie, como ela sempre fora uma mulher muito dependente dos outros, logo se casou. Com um jogador de baseball! Peraí, ela achou realmente que eu iria morar com um esportista que tinha mais três macaquinhos?! Não, eu me esforcei a vida inteira para me ver livre de irmãos, ela não iria acabar com isso. Então decidi morar com Charlie.

Eu sabia que morar com o chefe Charlie tinha seus problemas, tais como: toque de recolher, nada de garotos em casa, nada de passar a noite na casa de garotos, nada de festa sem responsáveis, tinha permissão apenas para dormir na casa de Alice e se ela viesse pedir a ele! No fim das contas a única amiga minha que sobrara da época da escola foi Alice, tudo graças a Charlie, parecia que toda vez que eu trazia amigas para casa ele as perseguia com cachorros, ainda bem que Alice é mais forte que qualquer animal!

- Eu.Nã!

-Eu não vou ter tempo de acreditar se você quebrar meu pescoço! – reagindo a minha voz de dor ela me puxou de volta, ainda incrédula não disse nada. Deu alguns passos até esbarrar na cama e cair sobre ela. – Viu como valeu a pena?!

- Três meses é muito tempo Bella! Estou começando a achar que ele é gay!

- Vou te espancar Alice! – eu disse pulando nela, como reflexo ela apenas foi um pouco para trás e agarrou uma almofada para proteger a cabeça. – Ele deve ter terminado com alguma namorada ou coisa assim! Deve estar tentando superar ainda!

- Isso tudo por que você tem medo dele aceitar o amor de um cara e o seu não?! – peguei uma almofada e coloquei sobre a cabeça dela brincando, claro que isso não durou mais que alguns instantes, até ela inverter a situação, agora ela estava em cima de mim tentando me bater com a almofada. – Vou te dar uma dica Bells! Se declare logo! Ele ta solteiro tem três meses e o irmão ta querendo levar ele numa casa de strip!

Empurrei-a com toda força que tinha, o que não foi o bastante, então comecei a bater na cama gritando: "Pinico, pinico!", se tinha algo que Alice amava era ganhar. Após ela parar me sentei na cama tentando recuperar o meu fôlego.

- É Ali? E o que eu deveria dizer?! "Oi, sou Isabella, mas pode me chamar de Bella, sei que você nunca me viu na vida, mas no natal eu invadi sua casa, li seus e-mails e descobri que você era solteiro! Então, é o seguinte: eu te amo, quer ficar comigo?"

- Exatamente isso! Só não diga a parte que você invadiu a casa dele! Vai ver ele se sente ofendido, sabe, as pessoas costumam ficar assim quando têm sua privacidade violada.

- Sabe o que eu acho? – ela sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, suspirei e pus minha mão em seu ombro. – Que você ainda vai presa por invadir a casa dos outros mocinha.

- É verdade Bells, como você sabe que o Edward não vai entrar a qualquer momento?

- Fala sério Alice, é natal. Quem passa o natal sozinho em casa?

- Ele podia estar dando uma festa, você foi muito irresponsável.

-Ok mamãe, mas se ele estivesse dando uma festa, eu saberia.

- Claro que saberia, você persegue esse garoto o tempo todo! Vamos ver o que os Cullen têm de bom por ai! – ela saiu pela porta do quarto com aquele olhar perigoso que eu conhecia bem. Comecei a pensar, sendo Alice fuçando a casa de Eddie ela bem que poderia botar tudo de cabeça para baixo.

Se tivesse quaisquer vestígios de Jasper pela casa ela saberia. Afinal ele e Edward eram amigos, provavelmente iam a casa um do outro para beber e assistir alguns jogos na televisão não é? Se bem que Eddie contava com Jacob e Mike para isso. Aahh ser um médico rico filho de uma família rica deve ser ótimo. Como se isso não bastasse ele era incrivelmente lindo, me pergunto o porquê dos três meses.

Deitei na cama imensa e puxei um dos travesseiros que eu e Alice não havíamos usado. Ele tinha o _mesmo_ cheiro do Eddie. Ou pelo menos das peças de roupa que eu havia roubado dele. Ok, às vezes até eu me vejo como uma maníaca, mas faço isso porque o amo.

Se pelo menos eu pudesse passar algumas horas com ele fora do hospital. Afinal, por que nossas vidas tinham que ser tão diferentes? Ele era um médico e eu uma professora de literatura! A única coisa que nos mantinha próximo era que eu me machucava com uma freqüência incrível! A ponto de toda semana ir parar no hospital. Às vezes o culpado eram tropeções ou até mesmo Alice exagerando na força!

Não sei quando aconteceu, mas de repente eu não estava mais no quarto. Alucinações? Não, acho que só peguei no sono. Ótimo, Isabella Swan! Você invadiu o apartamento de Edward Cullen, leu os e-mails dele, deitou em sua cama e dormiu. Mas tudo bem, se houvesse perigo Alice me acordaria e me tiraria dali. Claro, exceto que às vezes o perigo era a própria Alice.

Os vários sonhos passaram como flashs na minha cabeça. Quem passa a véspera de natal invadindo casas? Eu deveria teria ido visitar Charlie como no ano passado, se ele não estivesse morto. Então Rénee, mas ai eu teria que ver Phill e os outros três filhos dele. Pensando bem a essa altura Alice já teria ido até a casa de Jasper. Eu estava dormindo há quanto tempo? Uma hora? Com certeza ela já estava na casa de Jasper.

Desistiu de me chamar e foi embora, eu a entendo, se eu tivesse um namorado com certeza gostaria de passar o natal na casa dele. Já deveria ser quase uma hora da manhã, hora de acordar Bella, sem contar que esse vendo frio vindo da janela está começando a me fazer tremer.

Então um dos flashs chamou minha atenção. Não era algo banal dessa vez, não era uma ilusão, era um anjo. Tão belo que chegava a me cegar, roubava todo o ar de meus pulmões e me derrubar da cadeira. Havia uma cadeira ali? Ou melhor, eu estava sentada? Eu tinha certeza que tinha dormido na cama de Eddie, então por que meu corpo inteiro parecia em movimento?

Errado. Por que meu corpo inteiro estava sendo movimentado? Eu me mexia enquanto dormia, talvez fosse isso, mas eu nunca tive consciência disso. Tinha realmente algo muito errado, porque o frio que me fazia tremer foi cessado. Foi então que eu percebi, eu perdi a batalha. Não acordaria até que todo o cansaço sumisse de meu corpo.

Ah, que criança preguiçosa eu era.

Os sonhos começaram a melhorar, algo enlaçou minha cintura e só fui perceber que era o anjo quando ele se retirou dali. Certo Bella, Eddie estaria ali a qualquer momento, abra os olhos sua idiota.

Dito e feito. Abri os olhos contra vontade e o quarto estava escuro e ainda não tinha clareado. Alice deve ter apagado a luz. Sentei-me na cama tateando-a a procura de meu celular. Procurei-o no bolso da calça jeans, mas ele não estava la. Nem o bolso, nem a calça. Alguém tirou minha calça?!

Isso era uma brincadeira de mal gosto de Alice? Pensando bem ela era capaz de tal coisa! Mas algo não se encaixava, por que ela tiraria minhas calça jeans e minha blusa – ótimo tiraram minha blusa! – e me colocado um blusão, algo como um pijama?

Que sem graça! Ela ia me pagar, ela que me espere! Ela pensa que eu não sou amiga dos irmãos dela? Ela vai ter uma surpresa.

Eu sabia perifericamente onde fica o interruptor, era perto da cabeceira que ficava ao lado da cama. Minhas pernas e braços estavam ainda meio dormentes, eu devia ter perdido a noção das horas. A luz acendeu sem que eu me movesse. Será que ela funcionava a base de pensamentos?

Credo Bella, você precisa de um psicólogo!

Meus olhos levaram alguns segundos para se acostumar com a claridade, mas não havia nada no quarto. Apenas eu e... Meu celular em cima da cabeceira! Peguei-o e o abri, ainda eram quatro e meia da manhã. Talvez Edward ainda não estivesse em casa, talvez fosse uma brincadeira da Alice mesmo! Bom, por via das dúvidas, corra Bella!

- Achei que fosse dormir pra sempre. – isso! Tire conclusões erradas, é claro que ele tava em casa.

Ele deve estar me odiando agora, ok, eu também odiaria ver que alguém invadiu minha casa – no caso apartamento – e ta dormindo na minha cama. Claro que se essa pessoa fosse o Eddie eu não ligaria... Para com isso Bella!

Eu não consegui formular uma frase, meu rosto esquentava cada vez mais, a essa altura eu com certeza já estava um pimentão. Às vezes eu até gaguejava uma coisa ou outra, eu não conseguia erguer os olhos para encará-lo, claro que ai eu só fiquei observando seu tronco, que estava coberto apenas por uma blusa velha, como um pijama. Meu rosto começou a ficar ainda mais vermelho. Aposto que ele também estava ficando vermelho, de raiva!

Ele começou a dar alguns passos até mim, eu acompanhava todos seus movimentos com o olhar, de repente sua mãe entrou em meu campo de visão, quer dizer, veio parar na minha cara! Calma Bella, ele bateria em qualquer um que invadisse sua casa!

Eu fechei os olhos esperando pelo ataque, mas nada veio. Apenas o som de um suspiro e seus passos se dirigindo até a porta. Dó? Ele sentiu dó de mim?!

Click.

Click? Eu não gosto de como soa esse som, soa como se alguém... Tivesse trancado a porta! Ergui meus olhos e dei de cara com um Edward suspirando de costas para mim. ELE REALMENTE TINHA TRANCADO A PORTA?!

Ok, assassinato, estupro, mais alguma coisa para se listar? Qual parecia pior? Talvez ele me estuprasse primeiro e depois me matasse ou vice-versa. Droga, estou pensando como um psicopata. Quais eram mesmo os cinco estágios antes da morte? Esquece, não sou eu que estou surtando, é ele que quer me matar! Ok, talvez eu esteja enlouquecendo mesmo, o Eddie nunca faria isso.

Ele é médico, deve ter feito algum juramento idiota sobre não matar pessoas ou alguma coisa assim. Dane-se o juramento, eu invadi a casa dele!

- Você me fez esperar um tempão Bella. – será que ele esperava que eu fosse invadir a casa dele, dã! Você não tem nenhuma teoria melhorzinha não Bella? – Quer dizer, eu fiquei vendo você dormir durante umas três horas depois de trocar sua roupa. Você nem ao menos acordou!

- Você trocou minha roupa?! – minha voz saiu como um berro, mas ele trocou minha roupa! Com certeza eu estava ainda mais vermelha, mas tudo que mudou nele foi que agora um sorriso largo e malicioso se apossava de seus lábios.

- Eu não vi quase nada. – ele nem tentou fingir estar envergonhado! Acho que a história dos três meses era mentira afinal. – Mas sabe o que acontece quando os pequenos bichinhos resolvem invadir a toca do monstro?

Que tipo de metáfora idiota era essa? Dane-se. Sacudi a cabeça negativamente.

- Eles não deixam suas presas irem embora até que consigam tudo que querem. – Olhei-o incrédulo, estava começando a perceber quem era o louco nesse quarto. – Bella, de uma maneira mais simples, estou te seqüestrando.

- Ah! – isso fazia mais sentido. – Não vejo o porquê de você fazer isso. – até que eu estava calma, e até que tudo o que eu disse era sincero.

- Por quê?

- O que você poderia querer comigo?

Ele não respondeu nada, apenas deu aquele sorriso torto lindo, que eu passava horas esperando apenas para poder fotografá-lo – talvez Alice esteja certa, eu estou perseguindo ele -, e pulou sobre mim, tendo todo o cuidado do mundo para não me machucar. Manteve seu peso todo sobre os braços que prendiam meu rosto pelos lados fazendo-me encara-lo.

- Desculpe por invadir sua casa! A intenção de invasão não era isso que eu queria! – a frase ficou sem pé nem cabeça, mas fez com que ele parasse para me encarar.

- Por que invadiu minha casa afinal?

- Eu queria descobrir algo, não queria roubar nada!

- Eu não achei que você fosse roubar, eu te conheço Bella. – ele disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. – Então... O que você descobriu? – _"Que você não namora ninguém, tem três meses."_ Hah, eu nunca direi isso Eddie querido. Eu sei que Alice acha que eu sou idiota por não me declarar, mas eu sei bem que não sou o seu tipo.

Fiquei quieta e desviei os olhos, infelizmente, meu olhar colidiu com o computador que ainda estava ligado. Alice não sabe mesmo como não deixar pistas? Se ela não moveu um dedo para me ajudar, aquilo ainda estava ligado no e-mail dele, com o e-mail do irmão dele aberto.

Ele seguiu meu olhar e levantou-se indo até o computador. Se eu precisava de um bom momento para correr, esse era ele. Levantei-me tentando não fazer barulho, mas ele foi mais rápido, puxou-me pelo pulso e me deixou ao lado da escrivaninha enquanto lia o e-mail.

- Você leu meus e-mails?

Olhei para o outro lado e permaneci calada. Ele suspirou de novo.

- Achei que você fosse mais corajosa.

- Só para quedas e golpes da Alice.

Ele me puxou de volta até a cama e voltou à posição de antes. Eu iria pedir umas aulas de caratê para Alice quando tudo isso acabasse.

- Quer saber o porquê dos três meses? – Sim, _sim_, SIM! Êpa! Não, não, não diga nada! – Foi quando você apareceu no hospital pela primeira vez. Quer dizer, na minha sala pela primeira vez.

O que se deveria fazer numa situação desses? Talvez eu devesse declarar meu amor e dizer o quão feliz eu estava por ele ter dito aqui. Ou então me afastar dele e começar a agradecer a Deus pela magia do natal.

Mas meu corpo reagiu diferente. Meu coração acelerou como se fosse urgente, e tudo que eu pude fazer foi levar minhas mãos até seu pescoço e puxa-lo até mim. Beijei-o sem pensar muito nas conseqüências. Quem ligava para conseqüências, eu estou beijando Edward Cullen! O amor da minha vida. Essas frases ficavam repetindo na minha cabeça.

Mas meu pulmão me conhecia melhor, ele sabia que precisava de ar para eu continuar viva, então tive que me afastar dele. Só tive certeza de que estava chorando quando o abracei e manchei sua camisa. Os soluços vieram logo depois disso.

- Esse foi o melhor presente de natal que eu já ganhei, obrigado por invadir meu apartamento, Bella.

- Droga, eu te amo! – eu disse procurando seus lábios de novo.

**Fim!**

One-shot especial de natal, eu não quis fazer nada muito elaborado, queria alguma coisa bem romântica e melosa, afinal, supostamente isso deveria acontecer no natal não é?! Gente, eu passei de ano, surpresos? É, eu também estou! Assim que tiver todos os capítulos de I know who you are prontos, eu irei postar, por favor sejam pacientes, é o finzinho e bem, com o natal eu terei que visitar a família e tals. Mas quando eu voltar todos os capítulos estarão prontos! E boas noticias para Last Night! Eu tenho mais três capítulos prontos, mas só irei postar após o natal! Bom gente, agora vou dormir antes que eu despenque ok? Feliz natal à todos, e um ótimo ano novo!

Beijos, Melanie Stryders.


End file.
